Needles may be used to transfer an agent, drug or other substance into a patient. In addition needles can be used to extract tissue/fluids from a patient for biopsy or other therapeutic analysis. The needle may be inserted into the patient at a desired location. The needle may be hollow and include a hollow tip. A syringe with a drug may be attached to an end of the needle so that the drug may flow from the syringe, through the hollow needle, through the needle tip and into the patient. As stated above, the needle may also be used to extract tissue/fluid from an area where the needle is placed.
Some therapies require large extraction of tissue/fluid from the patient or a delivery of large quantities of therapeutic agents to a location and therefore may require the use of large needle/instrument to achieve this task. However, using a large needle/instrument requires a large access path in a patient, such as an incision, that leads to more tissue disruption than if a smaller access path is used. The present disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.